


Tests of Strength

by thedevilchicken



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken





	Tests of Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



Sometimes, when the Adrestia docks at Keos, they challenge each other to tests of strength.

With her spear, Kassandra is the strongest; without it, they're more evenly matched. Sometimes they throw javelins to see whose will go the farthest. Others, they lift the beams they're fixing ships with on the beach. People are so used to it now that they don't bother watching. Even Ikaros takes flight. 

Sometimes, they challenge each other to tests of strength. But who wins the challenge doesn't matter. 

Afterwards, they close the doors. Xenia's scarred lips pull into a smile, and she welcomes Kassandra home.


End file.
